


Sanders Sides Ficlets

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [65]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Soft little domestic ficlets about different Sanders Sides pairings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 6





	1. Royality #1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload these as a collection instead of individually since it's less than 500 words (roughly) per story. I don't have a lot of them right now (only two as of this first one) but I do want to write more short things like this! <3 Feel free to request a pairing/scenario for me to write ^^
> 
> This was originally posted on June 14, 2019.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes no words are needed for Patton and Roman to know that the other loves them.

The living room in the mindscape was quiet save for the sound of a gentle voice softly humming. Nimble fingers pulled needle and thread, slowly revealing a beautiful picture onto the fabric, as their owner hummed without a care in the world.

Ruby eyes watched softly, Roman long since abandoning his task in favor of watching Patton seeming so perfectly content. There was a quiet kind of beauty in the way Patton worked, each stitch being precise and graceful.

Songs flowed from classic Disney tunes to things merely caught in Patton’s head for the moment to things he’s made up on the spot before circling back around again. Nothing entirely noteworthy, sure, but sounding like a practiced symphony to Roman’s ears.

As the song shifted to a well-loved Disney duet, Roman’s eyes gleamed as he realized that Patton was only humming one part, leaving the other part open to anyone passing by. Well, he’s not the type to ignore such an opportunity.

Roman hummed the reply the next chance he was able, causing Patton to gasp and look up. Ruby red and cornflower blue eyes met and it was like coming home, twin smiles spreading across their faces as they finished the duet.

Then something started to draw Roman closer and closer he moved, ending up sitting right next to Patton on the couch. As the song drew to an end, Roman reached up and cupped Patton’s cheek softly, tracing his fingers in a gentle caress down the side of Patton’s face.

No words were needed as the gesture carried with it an unspoken love and it was clear Patton received it, his eyes lit up and sparkling in the light. Patton leaned into Roman’s hand, moving his head enough to kiss the tips of Roman’s fingers softly.

A soft blush lit up Roman’s face and Patton giggled softly, snuggling into Roman’s side and resuming his cross-stitching with a contented grin. A soft snap of Roman’s fingers called the sketchpad and utensils Roman had been working with over and he, too, resumed what he had been working on before Patton’s lovely humming had distracted him.

They worked side-by-side, no words having to be uttered between them. Every so often, they would have another gentle moment between them, but they mostly were content to spend the afternoon together.

After all, love can be expressed in many ways. This just happens to be one of the ones that work best for them.


	2. Analogical #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a habit that when Virgil's panicking, he comes to Logan. Logan always helps him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a second one! Some soft Analogical for everyone <3 This was originally posted on my Tumblr on July 28, 2019. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of panic

The soft scratching of pen on paper filled Logan’s room as he worked, the sound rhythmic and soothing. It certainly helped Virgil slip into an almost trancelike state instead of the panic he had been in when he first arrived at Logan’s room.

Soft violet eyes watched in faint amusement as several pages filled up over the course of the few minutes Virgil had been in the room. He had always been impressed at how quickly Logan’s mind worked.

Soon, the scratching came to an end and Logan softly clicked his pen, setting it down on his desk. The papers were stacked and put inside a folder which was put into the top drawer on Logan’s desk.

Logan then scooted his chair back and rose to his feet, stretching to relieve his muscles’ stiffness from hours of sitting in one position. A soft snap of his fingers dimmed the lights and caused a glittering display of accurately placed stars to light up on his ceiling.

He padded over to Virgil, who waited with a soft smile and open arms. Logan climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Virgil, feeling the last vestiges of tenseness melt away from the anxious side.

Logan gently got Virgil to open up about what caused his panic and helped him settle his thoughts on the matter. Once that had been done, he started going through the constellations on his ceiling, pointing each out and talking in a soft, calm voice about them.

It had become something like a tradition that when Virgil would come to him in a panic, this is how he would calm him down. And it had been successful every time thus far.

In the midst of one story, Logan felt a light kiss placed on his neck and he smiled, winding a hand into Virgil’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Virgil melted into his arms and snuggled a bit closer, both of them relaxed and comfortable.

Logan may not be able to stop Virgil from feeling so anxious all the time, but at least he can bring him some peace and calm on the worst days. That is more than enough. For both of them.


	3. Take a Break, Lo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> Person A has been working hard on a project without a break for the past few hours. Person B surprises them with food and a shoulder massage.
> 
> Bonus if Person B tries to convince Person A to “take a break”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this counts due to how short it is so here! This was originally posted on July 29, 2019.
> 
> [Link to Prompt](https://curesforwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/182306847226/person-a-has-been-working-hard-on-a-project)

When Patton gently opens the door to Logan’s room, he has an idea of what he’ll see on the other side. Despite him telling the logical side multiple times that overworking himself is a bad idea, and despite Logan reminding the others to have good ethics of their own, he knows that Logan has a tendency to get so into his work that he won’t stop until it’s finished.

Sure enough, Logan is furiously typing at his laptop while poring over books and notebooks on his desk. He doesn’t react to Patton’s presence, though Patton expected that since he didn’t answer when Patton knocked.

Patton slowly walks up behind Logan and presses a kiss to the top of his head, his hands falling on Logan’s shoulders and massaging gently. Logan rarely moves when he’s working so his muscles are always so tense when he gets like this.

“Lo, honeybee. Why don’t you take a break for tonight?” Patton asks softly, digging in his fingers a bit more and practically feeling Logan’s resolve shatter under his massage.

“I know whatever you’re working on, it can be finished tomorrow when you’ve gotten some rest.” Patton urges softly, bending down enough that he can kiss Logan’s temple.

“I don’t know, Patton. We need this finished as soon as possible.” Logan tries to resist but it’s clear from his tone that he’s unsure about what he’s saying.

“Oh? But aren’t you always the one that says that you do better work when you’re well-rested? Wouldn’t it be better to turn something in that you’re proud of than something that’s been thrown together?” Patton says with a teasing voice and Logan groans, both loving and hating how smart his boyfriend is.

“Besides, if you don’t come join me, who’s going to eat the thumbprint cookies I baked?” Patton feels Logan perk up at that and giggles sweetly. “It’s got your favorite flavor of Crofter’s inside.”

“I suppose I can put off finishing this for one more night,” Logan says and Patton giggles, turning Logan around and kissing him.

“Come on, you silly goose!” Patton takes his hand and starts to lead him down the hallway to the living room where he’s set up a bunch of blankets on the couch. “Now sit on the couch and I’ll get the cookies!”

Logan does as asked and smiles at the effort Patton went through to help him relax for tonight. He’ll have to repay the favor sometime.

(Extra: They ate the cookies while cuddling and watching a movie together. Logan’s mind never once drifted back to the project as Patton’s much more important.)


End file.
